dramatical murder the moon rises
by maria.moralez.399
Summary: despues de que los chicos se pelearan ellos fueron obligados a viajar por 8 mese dejando atras a aoba,pero,no saben lo que les espera al regresar,veran que algo cambio en aoba durante ese tiempo,su curiosidad los llevara a una trampa en lo cual no sabran como salir,¿podran descubrir ese secreto?,¿dejaran sus diferencias para resolver el problema?,¿que esconde la familia seragaki?
1. Capítulo 1

capitulo 1:el tiempo esperado

era una vez en la ciudad de midorijima las personas estaban tranquilas,las aves volavan,los niños jugaban y todo estaba normal,aoba estaba en su trabajo como siempre en la pequeña tienda cachibaches heibon esta vez tenia que trabajar doble hoy y por eso no fue a ver a koujakunoiz estaba buscando informacion del rhyme que le abian pedido,clear ha conseguido un trabajo en donde es ayudante y aprendiz de mecanica especial,mink estaba en su aldea enseñando biologia,virus y trip como de costumbre espiaban la ropa de aoba y cuando los llaman se van a trabajar de abogados de midorijima,ren ya siendo humano trabaja de cuidador de mascotas para ayudar a aoba en la casa,todo era normal hasta que hombre alto cabello corto y negro con lentes oscuros piel blanca y de traje elegante con un color llamativo baja del avion en el que venia,otro señor detras de el viene y dice"señor..."le dice mientras le da un telefono,el hombre lo toma y comienza a marcar,'hola?'dice una voz"si,ya estoy aqui¿donde estan los individuos?",'estan en la ciudad te enviare las direcciones y luego los reunes y despues te las arreglaras ¿entendido?',"si señor"cuelga y mira a su guardaespaldas"vamos al auto de inmediacto"dicho esto ultimo los dos se fueron caminando hasta un auto negro estilo limosinay se van...  
>mas tarde los chicos terminaron su trabajo diario y esperaron a aoba en un parque,se abian pasado una hora y media pero el no llego...<p>

tsk!¿donde estara ese idiota?-pregunto noiz algo impaciente  
>solo espera un poco mas tonto!-respondio koujaku<br>solo lo dices porque ya tu tiempo no significa nada abuelo-contesto noiz fruciendo el ceño desviando la mirada  
>chicos,chicos!recuerden que master hoy trabaja hasta tarde talvez aun no ha terminado de entregar!-interrumpio clear<br>no te metas clear!nadie me llama abuelo enfrente de mi!-dijo koujaku ignorando lo que clear dijo devolviendole la mirada a noiz  
>mink no dijo nada como siempre...<br>clear no veo que ellos se lleven bien por tanto lo intentes-dijo ren mirando a clear  
>es mas...esos dos siempre se la pasan matantodes por una simple estupidez-dijo virus dando una pequeña sonrisa<br>si...talvez deberiamos de crear una arena de batalla para que la gente vea como se matan entre si-dijo trip con tono de burla-es mas ellos nunca se llevaron bien desde que se vieron ni cuando aoba-san esta cerca  
>que van a saber ustedes de como calmarlos!-dijo clear mirando a ren y a los no gemelos-acaso los humanos siempre van a pelear por cosas asi?<br>ya,ya clear no es para tanto y tampoco necesario tanto alboroto-dijo ren mirandolo  
>todos comenzaron a discutir que no se dieron cuenta de que aoba ya llego pero cansado de tanto trabajar.<br>oi...chicos!,chicos!-dijo aoba pero no le hacian caso por tanto discutir,no tuvo otra opcion que gritar fuerte otra vez-!OIGAN!  
>el grito detuvo por completo la discucion y todos lo miraron,koujaku estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cara de noiz,los demas estaban con las manos al aire,al ver a aoba se separaron y volvieron a su lugar<br>llegas tarde-dijo noiz sentandose de nuevo  
>*suspira*oi chicos esta es la decima vez que vengo a reunirme con ustedes y me los encuentro por decima vez peleandose entre si!-dijo aoba frustrado<br>lo siento aoba,la proxima vez no sera igual-dijo koujaku mientras da una de sus sonrisas  
>!siempre dices lo mismo y pasa lo contrario siempre!-dijo aoba enojado<br>vamos aoba ya dinos de una vez de que querias hablarnos-dijo directamente noiz  
>de esto mismo quiero hablarles!ustedes no pueden estar ni un dia sin discutir ni pelearse entre si!,-dijo aoba muy enojado-es mas...yo esoy llegando muy cansado del trabajo y lo unico que tengo al llegar son una discucion no solo entre noiz y koujaku sino que a veces una de clear y ren,virus y trip,esto ya me esta hartando de todo esto!..¿no puede haber un dia en el que ninguno de ustedes discuta?-dijo disgustado por eso<br>nadie dijo algo un rato,todo estaba en silencio...  
>pues...solo digo que lo que hace ren esta bien pero...deberia de tomar con menos preocupacion las cosas-quebrando el silencio dijo clear mirando a ren<br>y yo digo que tu deberias de ser menos niño infantil...ya tienes cuerpo de adulto y la gente te tomara como un extraño-respondio ren  
>nadie me dice que debo hacer tu no eres mi padre-respondio clear-es mas mink deberia de ser mas expresivo tambien!<br>aoba mira a mink y ve que este tiene cara de~dices algo de ese robot infantil y ya veras~lo cual aoba no dijo nada y solo se sento en una banca a escuchar musica con el volumen fuerte el pensaba que nunca cumplian lo que el pedia solo les importaba su bienestar y nada mas,pero abia ocasiones en el que pedia algo cualquier cosa pero nunca lo cumplian solo eran palabras que el viento se llevaba,de pronto vio que un auto negro estilo limocina llegaba al lugar,para su musica y se levanta y mira con un hombre se acercaba  
>¿quien es usted?-pregunto aoba con curiosidad<br>todos observaron al hombre y pusieron atencion a sus palabras  
>yo soy el señor furoshi lider especial de la asociacion de habitantes de la platinun jail-dijo con voz seria<br>en que podemos ayudarle?-dijo koujaku  
>es usted enviado por toe?-interrumpio noiz<br>no señores...fui enviado por el señor takishima del otro lado del mundo...ire directo al grano*saca lo que pareciera ser unos boletos de viaje*el señor takishima quiere que ustedes lo vean en inglaterra,el quiere hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes-dijo mostrando los boletos  
>todos se sorprendieron no se habian esperado que alguien queria que viajaran a otra parte del mundo para hablar de algo<br>¿quien es el tal takishima?-pregunto clear  
>ustedes lo han conocido desde hace tiempo-respondio furoshi-ustedes abian estado con el cuando su madre murio...recuerdan?<br>un momento...-dijo virus-estas hablando del señor que nos concedio un trabajo cuando no lo teniamos y el mismo que nos ayudo a salvar la casa de aoba y las nuestras?  
>si-dijo furoshi directamente<br>hey ese tipo es genial!-dijo koujaku dando una sonrisa-ahora que recuerdo no he vuelto a ver desde que se caso  
>nosotros menos-dijo ren<br>vaya al parecer le va bien con lo que hace-dijo aoba feliz porque al fin se abia controlado la situacion-y porque quiere que nos vallamos a inglaterra?  
>vallamos?querras decir que ellos vayan..-contesto furoshi-aoba tu no iras<br>eh?!-sorprendido mira que solo hay siete boletos para siete personas con el nombre de los otros chicos,menos de èl  
>pero...¿porque master no ira con nosotros?-dijo clear triste porque aoba no ira a su lado<br>eso no es mi problema...tienen diez horas para empacar,les enviare un taxi para que los lleve-dicho esto ultimo les entrega los boletos y se va en su auto  
>los muchachos comenzaron a empacar y pocas horas despues se fueron donde aoba para estar un tiempo con el antes de irse<br>entonces...de verdad iran..cierto?-dijo aoba  
>solo son 8 meses no es tanto como esprabamos-dijo koujaku tratando de mantener el orden<br>mas bien..es mas de lo que pensabamos-dijo clear  
>bueno chicos no hay de uqe ponerse tristes,yo solo digo dos cosas,una que al fin obtendre paz sin discucion,y dos espero que les vaya bien en todo-dijo aoba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro<br>las horas pasaron un taxi color negro vino a la casa de aoba a recojer a los chicos quienes se despidieron de tae-san y aoba con un abrazo,se montaron en el taxi y aoba mira como se van felices hacia un nuevo destino...  
>*suspira*bueno abue solo seremos tu y yo-dijo aoba abrazando a su querida abuela<br>no digas tonterias y ahora entra!-dijo tae entrando a la casa

han pasado una semana lenta y era de noche,aoba llegaba del festival lunar al cual le encanta ir,entra a la casa y no se le olvido cerrar la puerta  
>abuela ya llegue!-dijo aoba con emocion-mira traje los pasteles de luna que tanto te gustan!-dijo mostrando la bolsa donde estan los pasteles<br>no se escuchco nada por lo cual aoba se puso a dudar  
>umh?...abuela?-comenzo a buscarla en la cocina-abuela?-busco por la sala-abuela?-subio hasta su habitacion y la puerta estaba toda abierta-abuela?-la mira recostada en su estante de escritura-ah...se quedo dormida otravez-dijo aoba algo aliviado-siempre ha hecho esto desde hace tiempo...no es asi abuela?-al no escuchar respuestas ni tampoco un sonido aoba se empieza a preocupar-uh?!abuela?!-la mueve un poco y la carga-a-abuela?!-se preocupa-esto no es divertido!abuela!...oh no...-una lagrima comenzo a salir,aoba rapidamente toma una pluma y papel y comienza aescribir un mensaje para uno de los amigos de tae y la envia por un fuego magico de envio-!no te abuela el señor suyami sabra como manejar esto!-dijo mientras la abrazaba-abuela...!abuela!-grito mientras el mensaje se envio...<p>

al dia siguiente la noticia recorrio toda midorijima...tae-san abia muerto...el silencio hundia a la gente y aun muerta se veia muy hermosa,el velorio se hizo presente,aoba estaba en su cuarto despues del entierro lloraba sin parar queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara,era la ultima vez que un miembro de su familia le hacia daño,el cuarto estaba repleto de oscuridad y el solo podia ver atravez de ella,miraba con mucha tristeza su habitacion y vio que un libro que nunca ha visto estaba en su estanteria,aoba se levanto y lo agarro,en la portada tenia una imagen de la luna llena,abrio el libro y este tenia una escritura que era la combinecion de formas de luna con la letra japonesa y solo aoba pudo traducirlo  
>aoba leyo la primera hoja y vio que abia una nota de tae-san que decia"querido aoba,mira la ultima pagina de este libro"aoba obedecio y fue a la ultima pagina y decia"aoba,honestamente quiero contarte algo que nunca quise contarte hasta ahora,es algo que tu familia y yo hemos tenido durante mucho tiempo y creo que ya es hora de decirtelo..."oba leyo toda la carta y quedo con boca abierta al saber su secreto,luego fue a la primera pagina y leyo lo que parecia ser un conjuro que aoba pudo traducir...y decia...<br>de lejos a cerca,de cerca a lejos,la oscuridad te perseguira,y de ella nunca escaparas-tradujo aoba  
>la luz de luna reflejo todo el cuerpo de aoba y este vio que un extraño portal en forma de luna aparecio enfrente de èl,aoba se levanta y se acerca al portal que se abrio de inmediacto haciendolo pasar,una vez que paso el portal desaparecio de la tierra y los rayos de luna dejaron de brillar ...<p>

continuara hasta nuevo aviso...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2:la gran diferencia

han pasado 7 meses desde que aoba se desaparecio,muchos dicen que se abia ido de midorijima por la muerte de su abuela,otros dicen que fue llevado a un mundo extraño,pero aun asi nadie supo lo que osbtante a las 3:30pm aoba estaba de vuelta,todos se alegraron y èl respondia de una forma de como si ubiera ido a un lugar pacifico,todo volvio a ser "normal"para aoba,no se dieron cuenta de que algo por dentro se quebro...en el paìs llamado hawaii los chicos tomaban unas pequeñas vacaciones y se estaban preparando para el dia en que se deberian ir del lugar,lleguando a su casa dejaron las cosas en la habitacion que originalmente era solo para siete personas,noiz se sienta en su cama y enciende el televisor.

oye!no vas a ayudarme a colocar las maletas?-dijo koujaku mirandolo como siempre lo mira

eso no es mi problema-dijo noiz sin apartar la mirada del televisor

pues deberias de limpiar un poco,toda tu basura esta atrayendo las cucarachas!-dijo koujaku lanzandole una caja de pizza hacia noiz

era de esperarse,apesar de que ellos tenian una vida juntos y de forma especial nunca llegaron a ningun acuerdo en grupo por eso cada uno tomaba sus propias deciciones que les cuesta a otros aceptar

ren!te dije que no volvieras a masticar mis zapatos!-dijo clear frustrado mostrandole un par de zapatos marrones con cierre magico de hombre-recuerda que ya no eres un perro eres ya humano!

ren solo se hizo el loco desviando la mirada haciendo un puchero

no me ignores cuando te estoy hablando!-le grito clear

...¿quien gue el responsable de esto?-dijo mink enojado mostrando una imagen en donde el salia en una foto que fue pintada y muestra que lo "dizfrasaron" de indio

oh vamos es solo un pequeño retoque que le hize a tu naturaleza-dijo virus en tono de burla

mink se enfurecio pero el sabia que no deberia de arrojar algo que no sea de su propiedad asi que solo le lanzo fuertemente la foto que tenia en sus manos dandole en la frente de virus

oye!nadie le hace eso a virus solo yo!-dijo trip mirandolo con mirada amenazadora

y asi fue toda la tarde y noiz le subio el volumen al televisor haciendo que las noticias se escuchen fuertes y claras

ahora las ultimas noticias...-dijo la reportera

todos se callaron de una vez cuando la escucharon y pusieron atencion

ayer acaba de ocurrir otro terrible accidente de asesinato brutal,esta vez fue el famoso lider del grupo goat,los detectives interrogaron a los mienbros del grupo pero ninguno pudo ver al asesino pero dijeron que andaba en la oscuridad y que de repente lanzo una cuchilla y la dejo en la escena del crimen matando de inmediacto a su lider,otros habian dicho que tenia una apariencia de un chico,lo cual esto nos lleva a que el asesino nocturno vuelve a atacar de nuevo y ahora se estan investigando a varios chicos en midorijima...-dijo la reportera mostrando todas las imagenes de lo sucedido mientras seguia hablando

cielos...no debimos dejar a master ahi solo y mucho menos con ese asesino loco por ahi suelto-dijo clear preocupado por aoba

el estara bien...no te preocupes-dijo trip poniendole la mano en su hombro

quitate de encima!-dijo clear apartando la mano de trip de su hombro-tu y tu hermano solo quieren a master solo para ustedes y volverlo a encerrar!

ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que ya no haremos eso!-dijo virus gritandole al oido de clear

y cuantas veces te dire que no me grites al oido!-corresponde clear de la misma manera

y volvieron otra vez con lo mismo...en midorijima aoba se encontraba en casa cocinando tranquila mente,tocan la puerta y aoba termina de cocinar,abre la puerta y ve que son los mismos niños que siempre lo venian a visitar pero ya no lo molestaban sino que lo visitaban solo para pasar el rato con el.

mas tarde aoba se despide de los niños,cierra la puerta,revisa la hora y se va a su habitacion pero no a dormir sino que a vigilar desde su ventana las personas que se encontraban afuera,apago las luces y los observo

ah...espero que no hagan tanto ruido-murmuro aoba mientras se va a su cama a dormir

...

a la mañana siguiente aoba extrañamente se levanto temprano y preparo su desayuno sin ayuda de nadie,despues de eso salio a su trabajo lo cual lo recicbieron con sorpresa,los niños otra vez molestaban al jefe pero aoba se puso de frente a ellos

oi!ya dejen en paz al pobre jefe!-dijo aoba en tono serio

los niños se fueron a disculparse y aoba les regala a cada uno un pequeño robot de jugete,ellos salieron felices y corriendo

cielos aoba,de verdad sigo sin creerme cuanto has cambiado-dijo el jefe sorprendido por aoba

no es nada señor-dijo aoba dando una sonrisa-es mas necesitaba ese descanso despues de todo

dicho eso aoba se puso a trabajar y esta vez tenia mas fanaticas que antes ya que hace siete meses aoba protegio a una chica y sus amigas de un grupo de bandalos que rondaban por el lugar y el chisme se abia propagado en toda la ciudad,y su dia fue realmente tranquilo y"normal"como era de costumbre

...

ya ha pasado un mes y los chicos salieron del avion por separado ya que ninguno queria verse a la cara del otro,se fueron por caminos separados hasta su casa donde cada uno encendio la television y la misma noticia les llego

hola muy buenas tardes midorijima!-dijo la reportera-hoy estamos muy felices de que hoy nos esten escuchando...

los chicos se encontraban haciendo sus queaceres casuales con la television encendida y escuchan

bien iremos directo a la noticia al parecer ayer el asesino nocturno volvio a atacar y esta vez fueron a tres hombres armados,no se vio ningun arma en la escena del crimen solo quedaron los cadaveres-dijo la reportera acercandose a un hombre con traje de detective-diganme señor que cree usted sobre ese asesino?-le apunta con el microfono

pues...es un caso realmente dificil-respondio auqel hombre-despues del caso de toe,nunca hemos vuelto a investigar otro caso igual hasta ahora,los investigadores y cientificos estamos investigando cada cadaver y cada arma que uso pero ninguo de ellos corresponde a las personas que hemos interrogado...

bien esa es la opinion del detective especial-dijo la reportera mirando a la camara

noiz apago el televisor frustrado porque la misma noticia se decia y nunca abia nada que ver,al rato todos los chicos andaban en grupo sin mirase unos a otros solo por una razon y era que tenian que visitar a aoba en su trabajo,los chicos entraron y se acercan a aoba

hola aoba!-dijmo koukaju alzando la voz

aoba los mira con"sorpresa"pero ellos no notaban la diferencia-hola!como estan?!...por fin regresaron!-dijo aoba dando una sonrisa

master!nos fue super bien a todos!-dijo clear dando una gran sonrisa

eso me alegra-dijo aoba

nos hace felices ver que aun estas bien aoba-dijo virus

gracias igualmente a austedes-dijo aoba terminando de escribir un mensaje-y...¿para que era que el señor takishima los llamo?-pregunto mientras los mira fijamente

pues...es una pequeña historia-dijo koujaku

~*~FLASH BACK~*~

*los chicos llegaron al aereopuerto con todas las maletas,miraron a todas partes y se encontraron con takishima quien se les acercaba

hola muchachos cuanto tiempo sin verlos!-dijo el señor mientras les daba la mano saludandolos

buenos dias takishima!-saludo koujaku

buenos dias a todos...bueno antes que nada les dire al proposito del cual los llame..-dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles en blanco-bueno veran...veo que ya saben que ustedes tendran que viajar y por eso los llame-dijo mientras les entrega los papeles a cada uno-es porque necesito que ustedes me ayuden a investigar todos los lugares de cada paìs que los envie...

pero...porque tenemos que hacer esto?-dijo trip

es porque cosas extrañas han pasado en estos dias y la gente esta nerviosa solo necesito que ustedes vayan a los lugares que les diga y anoten todo lo extraño que vean y me lo reporten a mi de inmediacto..-dijo con voz seria

pero...-koujaku iba a hablar pero no termino de hacerlo

si se que pensaban que era para vacaciones pero eso tambien es parte de la investigacion-interrumpio takishima-parece que algunas personas estan involucradas en esto,asi que si alguien desea pasar tiempo con ustedes no desaprovechen esa oportunidad...si la mision sale exitosa no habra nada de que preocuparnos-dijo dando una sonrisa

y...que hay de usted seño?-dijo ren

yo estoy demasiado ocupado no solo en mi nuevo trabajo de detective especial sino que tambien atendiendo a mi esposa que esta enferma y mis hijos

oh...eso es triste señor-dijo ren

no se preocupen estamos bien,apartir de hoy no se pondran en contacto con aoba mientras la mision se esta dando...¿de acuerdo?...es solo por su bien-dijo mientras se preparaba para irse

todos se quedaron callados y lo pensaron muy bien,si eso sigue asi entonces esas personas lleguarian a midorijima a lastimar a aoba y eso era lo que no querian,todos aceptaron la mision pero temian de que aoba ya no les pudiera llamar pero aun asi no la pudieron negar por mas que la mision y se fueron directo al avion con la duda en la cabeza de que pasara si aoba se molestaria con ellos y ya no les quiera ver nunca mas?esa duda se fue agrandando mientras se ivan a cumplir todas las misiones que les enviaban...*

~*~FIN FLASH BACK~*~

y...es por eso que no te respondiamos aoba-dijo koujaku sentado con los demas en una mesa redonda

ya veo...entonces era por eso eh? jeje-dijo aoba mientras terminaba su ultimo encargo

master...usted se a enterado de las noticias?-dijo clear con una dulce sonrisa

pues si...-dijo aoba mientras se sienta con ellos-ese tipo deberia de irse a la carcel o algo mejor que eso...

por eso quisimos venir lo mas pronto posible-dijo virus acercandose mas a aoba mientras veia como los demas lo miraron con cara de"no lo toques"

todos se pusieron a hablar toda la tarde hasta ser de noche,los chicos se despidieron de aoba y se van caminando a casa,no sin antes de ir a comer un bocadillo en la tienda de fideos

saben...creo que aoba esta muy tranquilo cuando llegamos¿no creen que eso es extraño?-dijo koujaku

a mi me da igual-dijo noiz sin mirarlo

mink no dijo nada...

pues supongo que si es raro..-dijo clear

bueno espero que mañana sea un buen dia-dijo koujaku

al dia siguiente los chicos se fueron a visitar a aoba y este les abre la puerta haciendolos pasar,se sientan en la sala de siempre para hablar un poco con aoba,pero no se daban cuenta de que a aoba tenia los sentimientos diferentes

entonces aoba...-dijo koujaku-tu...has estado..bien estos meses?

si...ecepto por la muerte de mi abuela-dijo aoba mirandolo

encerio lo lamentamos mucho master-dijo clear con cara de lo siento

no se preocupen...ya todo esta bien gracias a dios-dijo desviando la mirada hacia su plato vacio

y...que mas quieres hablar?-dijo noiz

pues...les dijeron que...-dijo aoba pero se dectuvo-mejor olvidenlo...

que es aoba?-dijo virus

nada,no es nada...es mas...como la pasaro ustedes en sus momentos de vacaciones?-dijo aoba cambiando el tema sin mostrar interes por las respuestas

eh?...pues...no todo salio como esperabamos...un cierto robot no dejaba de fantacear-dijo ren mirando de reojo a clear

yo no tuve la culpa!como iba yo a saber que se iba a caer aquel puente?!-contesto clear

aahh...aqui vamos de nuevo...-dijo aoba con un tono frio desviando la mirada-discutiendo como idiotas otra vez

todos notaron la accion del peliazul y detuvieron la que iba a ser la proxima discucion

eeehhh...aoba..tu..quieres ir por unos fideos?-dijo koujaku

me canse de los fideos-dijo aoba sin mirarlo solo tenia su vista en la ventana mirando hacia afuera

y...quieres ir por un pastel?-dijo trip

eso me dara mas caries que los que ya tuve hace tiempo-dijo sin el mas minimo interese por sus comentarios

y...quieres comer ensalada?-dijo noiz

no gracias...ya estoy cansado de comer siempre lo mismo-dijo mientras los mira de reojo

todos callaron ante la pequeña accion del peliazul

sera mejor que salgamos un poco...-dijo mientras se levanta-quiero caminar un largo tiempo

todos se levantaron y lo siguieron a donde èl iba,pensaron que solo tenia angustia por recordar la muerte de su abuela y pensaron que al rato se le pasaria como siempre o al menos eso pensaron...cuando llegaron a una tienda de mascotas ren le dijo a aoba que acariciara un pequeño perro,pero este se nego y se fue a acariciar a un tigre bebe,luego pasaron a un acuario,clear queria tomarse una foto con aoba y las medusas,pero aoba se alejo de clear dejandolo solo en la foto y se fue a donde estaban los tiburones y pidio tomarse la foto con ellos,llegaron a una tienda de videojuegos y noiz queria jugar al rhyme virtual con aoba,pero este se reuso,por mas que noiz se lo pidiera aoba ya harto de eso tomo una caja grande de pizza y se la avento hacia el golpeandolo con la caja haciendo que su cabeza atraviese la caja,koujaku se rio bastante de noiz lo cual provoco una pelea en la cual aoba no interfirio y se fue dejandolos ahi,clear y los otros lo siguieron,mas tarde se fueron a una jardineria y mink le pidio a aoba que comprara una flor del hawai,pero este no obedecio y se fue a comprar una planta atrapa moscas tamaño grande,luego se fueron a una tienda de jugetes sexuales en donde virus y trip le dicen a aoba que si le gustaria uno de ellos,pero èl no dijo nada nego todo y al final se habian ido,mientras pasaban las fans de aoba se les quedaban preguntando muchas cosas y el las contestaba de forma sincera y amable,pero cuando era una pregunta de sus amigos las negaba de forma fria,mas adelante y ultimo llegaron a una tienda de pintura donde koujaku preguntaba que pintura quedaria mejor en su trabajo,aoba dijo que le daba igual lo que decia siempre y cuando no usara su billetera,y asi fue todo el dia...

llegando a la casa de aoba los chicos notaron que aoba ya no estaba interesado en lo que les pasaria despues

saben...creo que aoba esta un poco raro hoy-murmuro koujaku

yo tambien lo creo...-murmuro clear

al parecer algo debio haberle pasado para que estuviera asi-dijo virus-bueno...eso digo yo

los estoy escuchando bien claro a todos ustedes!-dijo aoba sin mirar atras

todos se sorprendieron y callaron de una vez mientras caminan

si no quieren caminar mas detenganse yo dolo me ire a dormir-dijo aoba friamente mientras seguia su camino

todos se quedaron callados,llegaron a la casa de aoba donde lo dejaron en la puerta

y...bueno...mañana quieres salir de nuevo?-dijo koujaku

neh...como sea...hoy estuvo muy aburrido todo...es mas...deverian de esforzarse mas acerca de lo que se trate de sus problemas...resuelvanlos de una vez por favor-dijo aoba desde la puerta medio cerrandola-y no cuente conmigo para sus soluciones!-cierra la puerta-hasta mañana!-apaga todas las luces

los chicos se callaron por completo,no se imaguinaron que aoba responderia de esa manera,lo cual asi fue durante varias semanas desde que ellos llegaron

chicos algo aqui no esta bien-dijo clear

lo sabemos...aoba parece que ya no fuera el mismo-dijo koujaku

al decir verdad...aoba nunca a podido expresar esa clase de expreciones-dijo ren

es verdad,el solo obedecia lo que le pediamos-dijo virus

incluso en la habitacion-dijo trip

si pero hace ya unas semanas que ya no quiere hacerlo ni por la fuerza-dijo koujaku

asi trancurrieron los dias,aoba se volvia mas frio cada semana y cuando jugaba rhyme lo hacia de manera bruta no siendo sly,utilicaba mas su scrap y controlacion de mente,mientras los dias pasaban aoba ya casi no se veia mucho en la ciudad,muchos dicen que consiguio un trabajo de mantenimiento fuera de la ciudad,otros dicen que solo se la pasa paseando por los lugares pero nadie sabia lo que realmente pasaba y los chicos no tenian el valor ni el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo...

en otra parte aoba se encontraba en un prado en la noche y repitio las palabras que recuerda desde aquel dia,de repente el mismo portal se abrio y aoba lo cruzo llegando a un gran pueblo iluminado por la luz lunar,aoba miro hacia atras viendo el planeta tierra,se encontraba en la luna en donde èl era el que mandaba en ese reino donde las personas eran negras como las sombras y azules como su cabello,aoba llegua hacia lo que parecia ser un castillo con marcas de luna en todos lados,le puerta se bajo y aoba entro,luego un hombre lunar de color negro con vestimenta azul vestido de traje elegante mas alto y viejo que aoba aunque no lo parecia tanto se acerca aaoba y dice

majestad...ya tenemos los planes de su siguiente victima...-dijo mostrando lo que seria unos papeles con informacion personal y foto de un hombre

asegurense bien de que la policia no sospeche de mi..-dijo directamente aoba-es una orden

si majestad-dijo esto y se va de prisa a preparar las armas de tortura

mientras tanto aoba sube hasta su habitacion y mira a la tierra con mirada y sentimiento de enojismo

pronto...ellos veran lo que soy capaz ahora de ser...-dijo enojado sin apartar su mirada de la tierra-pagaran todo lo que me han hecho!

desde ese momento nadie supo de aoba,y nadie sabe lo que de verdad piensa y lo mas importante es que nadie sabe quien es en realidad...

...

continuara hasta nuevo aviso...perdon si en el capitulo uno hay errores es que soy nueva en el mundo de las historias y aun me queda mucho por aprender asi que...mil disculpas por todo jej


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3:el secreto

han pasado 8 semanas desde que aoba se fue de midorijima,la gente se preguntaba ¿que era lo que hacia fuera de la ciudad? pero nadie lo supo solo suieron de los asesinatos que ocurrian en cada semana y los detectives estaban que querian matarse asi mismos por no resolver el caso del asesino nocturno,el tiempo pasaba y los muchachos se preguntaban en donde estaria aoba ya que desde aquel dia que les dijo que se iria por un tiempo fuera de la ciudad pero pasaron 8 semanas y no supieron nada de nada de èl,los chicos comenzaron a desesperarse y cuando ellos decidieron ir a buscarlo aoba llega misteriosamente de donde se fue mostrando una sonrisa como si nada fuese pasado la gente lo recibio con alivio mientras que los chicos lo miraron extrañados ninguno se podia creer que si aoba se fue durante tanto tiempo ¿como puede venir con una sonrisa y decir que no paso nada? ellos comenzaron a dudar de que algo raro estaba pasando ¿seran celos de alguien lo que tienen? o sera que ¿ya no quiere a ninguno de ellos?...

un dia koujaku llamo para una reunion privada con los demas quienes estos con enojo respondieron,fueron a la casa de clear que esta mas apartada de la carretera y de las otras casas y se sentaron en circulo en la alfombra

muy bien hay que ir directo al grano...-dijo koujaku empezando el tema-hoy estamos aqui reunidos por una sola razon ¿no es asi? entonces hay que empezar con lo que hemos tenido estos dias y luego iremos a un debate para saber que es lo que esta pasando...

tu no me das ordenes anciano-dijo noiz con un poco de sarcasmo

koujaku solo le salio una pequeña vena pero se contuvo y mira a clear-oye clear...cuentanos que fue lo que has vivido durante estos dias?

pues...master y yo estabamos un dia bajo un arbol,le pregunte que como se veria una medusa si en verdad fuese a cambiar de color-dijo clear bajando la mirada-pero...me dijo que le daria igual y no me respondio mas nada...

bueno...clear antes de empezar a responderte te sujiero algo...-dijo koujaku-al decir verdad no todo el tiempo debes hablar de medusas...se que te encantan pero...un ser humano no habla de lo mismo todo el tiempo...y sobre lo que dijiste...lo siento por eso

!lo se pero no lo puedo evitar!-dijo clear-!por mas que quiera hablarle de otra cosa el nisiquiera le interesa!

bueno,bueno ya tranquilizate-dijo koujaku poniendo su mano en el hombro de clear

yo la otra vez le dije a aoba que si queria ir a donde el quiera-dijo ren-pero lo unico que me dijo es que me fuera solo a cualquier parte...

le dije que leeriamos un libro-dijo mink-pero el se fue sin decir nada...

nosotros le enseñamos nuestras nuevas obras-dijo virus-e incluso nuestras nuevas recetas-dijo trip-pero solo las tiro al suelo y nos miro con una gran cara de enojo-dijeron los dos

bueno...eso es bastante dificil y en cierto modo merecido-dijo koujaku mientras voltea su mirada a noiz-tu eres el ultimo asi que si quieres hablar solo hazlo y ya

no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer abuelo-dijo noiz pero al rato lo penso y al final lo dijo-hace dos dias le dije que queria mi revancha en el rhyme...el acepto...pero la pelea fue mas alla de lo quqe esperaba-dijo mientras mostraba una herida muy grande en su estomago que parecia la garra de un tigre muy grande-fue como si el hubiera perdido el control y me gano...pero lo que hizo no me gusto para nada era como si me quisiera matar de verdad

todos quedaron boca abierta por la herida que mostraba noiz y una duda grande paso por sus mentes

cielos...no pense que seria tan serio esto...-dijo koujaku bajando un poco la cabeza

lo dices ya que tu cabeza de anciano no sirve como antes-dijo noiz volviendo a ocultar su herida

*suspira*oye...no voy a discutir otra vez contigo porque ya estoy cansado de cambiar el tema de nuevo-dijo koujaku mirando a otro lado mas relajado-pues...algo similar ocurrio conmigo...hace una semana le pregunte como le habia ido en su viaje y me contesto que muy bien y no fue nada de lo que yo esperaba,todo estaba bien...pero...cuando el y yo estabamos caminado mis clientas se me acercaron,me vio y luego se alejo...en su rostro no tenia expresion que importarle mucho lo que me ocurriria...al rato me fui a buscarlo y...lo encontre con una chica...

una chica?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

si con una chica-dijo koujaku-no alcane a verla bien pero lo que si vi era que estaba muy abrazado a ella...no pude hacer nada...

el rumor los consumia por dentro ¿aoba esta saliendo con una chica? pero si les prometio y les juro que solo saldria con ellos por siempre ¿acaso fue mentira? nadie lo creyo aoba no seria capaz de mentir y mucho menos a sus novios ¿porque habra hecho eso?...

pero...el no seria capaz de hacer eso...-dijo clear-el nos prometio que solo estaria con nosotros

lo se,lo se aun me sigo sin creer que lo que vi era cierto-dijo koujaku

creen que podria haberle ocurrido algo?-dijo ren

como una especie de embrujo?-respondio trip mirandolo

no se sabe con certeza-interrumpio mink

es erdad-dijo koujaku-pero si no lo averiguamos mas a fondo nunca sabremos lo que esta pasando...

al terminar la junta todos se fueron a despejar su mente caminando por las calles aclarando sus pensamientos,miraron hacia arriba y ya era de noche,pasaron sin querer a la casa de aoba,la curiosidad los invadio por completo,koujaku tomo la perila de la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave,noiz fue donde las ventanas porque por hay siempre entraba en caso de que la puerta estuviese cerrada pero las ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro entonces clear vio la chimenea y subio al techo siendo perseguido por los demas se acercaron a la sucia chimenea y entraron uno tras otro hasta entrar a la casa todo sucios,se levantaron y se limpiaron las cenizas,revisaron todo el lugar y notaron que nada habia sido movido nisiquiera los platos

revisaron toda la casa hasta que solo le quedaron la habitacion...ellos dudaron que si de verdad fuese seguro tenian en mente abrir la puerta y encontrarse a un aoba muy molesto con un bate de beisbol color negro con clavos y cinta roja en las manos golpeandoles en la cabeza a cada uno,tambien con estrellas,armas y vestimenta ninja en caso de entrar discretamente,o tambien se esperaron verlo con un dinosaurio hervivoro mascota que los auyente a embestidas,tambien verlo con una manada de alicornios alienigenas que se consumen a aoba y manipulen su cerebro que a la vez controla al monstruo del lago ness siendo montado por el vaquero woody acompañado kaneki miku eren coraje el perro cobarde danny phanton y que al final todo eso fuese una habitacion del tiempo esperando el momento para ser atrapados por un agujero negro probocado por galactimus y optimus prime con su hermano mazinger z, y por ultimo se esperaron verlo con una tribu de tritones verdes con una oz de color dorado que lanzara fuego y rocas de lava mientras llamaban a las ballenas orcas para comerselos...se acercaron a la puerta con mucho miedo y cuidado y silencio y notaron que estaba abierta como esperaban,koujaku se acerco a virus y tomo sus lentes y con un palo los muestra en la habitacion a ver si hay señales de movimiento y de lo que sea...

chicos...no hay nada adentro-dijo susurrando koujaku-vengan entremos!...

los chicos entraron y notaron que la habitacion estaba vacia,se acercaron a la cama de aoba pero èl no estaba alli

eh?!aoba no esta?!-dijo koujaku sin darse cuenta de los otros estaban usmeando las cosas de aoba

clear estaba en el armario revisando la ropa interior de aoba y guardandola

hey no lo hagas clear!-dijo koujaku arrebatandole las ropas interiores

aaaa nunca me dejas hacer nada!-dijo clear cruzandose de brazos frustrado

noiz estaba en la computadora de aoba revisando cosas personales y encontro una pagina de vestimenta sexual-y esto de donde lo saco ese pervertido...?

koujaku desconecta la computadora mirando a noiz de manera amenazante y se aleja

virus y trip revisaban las pertenencias de aoba no encontrando nada interesante pero si era de aoba a ellos les gustaba-no crees que es muy bonito esto?-dijo virus mostrando una de las pulseras de aoba-si...esto tambien-dijo trip mostrando un collar de zafiros

koujaku se los arrebata y les toma de la oreja haciendolos quedar donde clear y noiz

mink...solo revisaba sus libros tomandolos todos y encontro uno donde enseñaba karate,pero no se dio cuenta que tomo el libro lunar de aoba y se lo lleva

koujaku lo mira con sarcasmo y lo dirije a donde los chicos

ren busca las chacletas y zapatos favortos de aoba y tambien se recuesta en su cama que tenia su aroma en todo el lugar y abraza la almohada donde el suele o mejor dicho solia abrazar cuando gemia

koujaku lo mira raro,pone sus manos debajo de la cama y la voltea haciendo que ren caiga de golpe al suelo y tambien se lo lleva a donde estan los otros

chicos-dijo koujaku molesto por las acciones de los otros-vinimos aqui solo para saber el secreto de aoba..!no para tomar su cosas personales!

no grites koujaku!-respondio clear

tu guardas silencio acosador del bosque!-grito koujaku

no tienes derecho a gritarle asi a clear!-le contesto noiz

bueno,bueno,bueno ya basta!hay que solo averiguar que es lo que pasa y salir de aqui!-dijo koujaku con enojo y frustracion

todos quedaron frustrados por el pelinegro menos mink quien miraba los libros de aoba-¿porque aoba tiene estos libros?

todos escucharon la pregunta y se acercaron a ver lo que mink estaba leyendo

eso podria ser una pista...-dijo koujaku

todos miraron un libro diferente pero ninguno tenia informacion suficiente de lo que buscaban

aaa...que aburrido es esto-dijo clear para si mismo hasta que pone su mano en otro libro-eh?...que es esto?-toma el libro y vio que la cubierta era de la luna en la izquierda media luna de izquierda,en el medio luna llena y en la derecha media luna derecha rodeadas por estrellas que en verdad parecian brillar,clear asombrado y curioso abre el libro y ve la extraña escritura que era la combinacion de la letra japones con marcas de luna-cielos!nunca pense que hubiera un libro asi!-grito clear

todos lo escucharon y se acercaron a leer ese libro pero no entendieron ni un carajo de lo que decia

mmmmm...este nunca habia estado aqui..-dijo koujaku

todos curiosos miraron el libro desde el principio a fin y vieron la parte del conjuro lo cual ellos trataban de decifrar...mientras tanto clear aobservaba la luna-oigan...por que ese sombra siempre aparece en la luna llena?-dijo clear señalando la luna

todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que la luna llena tenia una marca grande en ella que parecia ser aoba estando de lado con su cabello al viento pero ellos no le creyeron y lo ignoraron

clear...son solo agujeros de los asteriodes que caen alli-dijo noiz volviendo su vista al libro-no es algo fuera de lo normal

todos se concentraron en el conjuro queriendo decifrar que es lo que decia...

...

en la luna aoba se encontraba en su trono de rey con su corona rodeada de zafiros y la corona era de color negro como la noche,su traje era parecido al de un principe,pero en realidad era de rey obsevaba en su bola de cristal como los chicos leian su libro,los miriaba con un tono perverso con cara de que ya tenia un plan para ellos en mente,su traje era elegante de color azul zafiro combinado con azul claro y capa megra,en su cuello tenia una bufanda color zafiro que se movia por elviendo que provocaba su luna,luego desvia su vista hasta un reloj de arena en curso del tamaño de mink,lo mira con una leve sonrisa

majestad ya esta todo listo para su acto-dijo su mas fiel consejero haciendo una reverencia

muy bien...ahora solo falta esperar a que ellos decifren la entrada a mi reino y de hay pondremos en marcha todo lo que planeamos-dijo aoba dando una leve sonrisa que no es muy amigable

lo entiendo...ahora con su permiso-dijo el consejero mientras se retira

bien...ahora ¿que haran ustedes cuando descubran que el conjuro es para irse a mi reino?-dijo aoba mientras los observa en su bola de cristal mientras acaricia un tigre espacial acompañado de uno terrestre-jeje...la sorpresa que les tengo de seguro les va a encantar...y mucho...si yo disfrute de la sangre...ustedes disfrutaran de los organos que veran...jejeje...-dijo dando una sonrisa perturvadora y los mira firamente...

¿que quiere hacer aoba con los pobres e inocentes muchachos?,¿acaso les dira la verdad de lo que realmente es?,¿en que esta pensando hacerles? nadie lo sabe...

...

continuara...hasta proximo aviso...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:la verdad detras de la luna

Era media noche los chicos habian pasado 3 horas tratando de aclara lo que dice al libro, pero fue inutil ni los libros de idioma salia el lenguaje de ese libro, asì que se fueron a la pradera para descansar , Clear se rescostò en el pasto muy cansado mirando la luna dandose cuenta de que la luna tenia la misma silueta que la del libro.

Todos se sentaron rendidos en aquel lugar

Oigan!-dijo Clear rescoctado-¿no crren que la silueta de la luna se parece a la del libro?

Todos miraron a la luna tambien, de repente escucharon unos pasos que venian hacia ellos, voltearon y vieron que era su amiga Kaneko, una chica con orejas de neko y de cabello largo hasta las caderas de color rosa de ojos color marròn de senos tamaño medio su altura es la misma de Aoba y su cabello tenia dos largos mechones igual que Aoba en los dos lados piel igual a la de Aoba que vestia una chaqueta roja con una camisa blanca con un bolsillo con falda larga color rosa y sus zapatos eran blancos igual que las medias que le llegaban a las rodillas, estaba acompañada de su allmate llamada Kanemi, una gata color rosa de ojos iguales a los de ren y collar blanco con rubìes rojos y con un diamànte rojo en su frente, las dos llegan y los saludan

Hola muchachos!-saluda Kaneko

Hola Kaneko-responde Koujaku

¿Que estan haciendo?-pregunto Kaneko

Pues... -dijo Noiz-tratando de leer este libro pero es muy dificil

¿Puedo verlo?-dijo Kaneko tomando el libro

Anda-dijo Koujaku-ademas es muy dificil leerlo

Kaneko leyò todo el libro hasta llegar la parte del conujo que ella tradujo

De lejos a cerca, de cerca a lejos, la oscuridad te perseguirà, y de ella nunca escaparàs-tradujo Kaneko

Todos se callaron por lo que ella dijo

!¿C-como pudiste leerlo?!-dijo Koujaku sorprendido por lo que ella dijo

Ah?... Pues es el lenguaje lunar-dijo Kaneko

!¿LENGUAJE LUNAR?!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Si lenguaje lunar-dijo Kaneko tranquilamente-¿no sabian que existia?

N-no! claro que no lo supimos!-dijo Koujaku muy sorprendido

Aaa... pues... existe desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kaneko

!¿I DESDE CUANDO ES QUE SABES LO QUE DICE?!-gritò Trip

!Oye no le grites de esa maner si ella no nos ha gritado!-dijo Virus poniendose enfrente

Es verdad eso es una falta de respto-dijo Ren

Perdòn, perdòn-dijo Trip-se me escapò sin querer

Si claro sin "querer"-dijo Virus

Lo que aqui dice es que si alguien dice este conjuro los llevara a un lugar que nunca se ha visitado-dijo Kanemi leyendo el libro

!¿Tu tambien lo entiendes?!-dijo koujaku

Si... Yo estube con ella cuando aprendio ese lenguaje-dijo Kanemi

Y... De donde aprendiste ese idioma?-dijo Clear

Mi padre me habia dicho que descifrò ese lenguaje cuando era niño-dijo Kaneko-y desde que naci me ha leido historias con ese idioma y me enseñò a mi

El silencio los hundio por unos pocos minutos

Y... Sabes de donde viene esa silueta?-dijo Noiz señalando la luna

Pues... No lo se con certeza pero... dicen que el que esta hay arriba es el que domina... Mmmmmm...!Se me olvido lo que domina!-dijo Kaneko-pero bueno... De seguro no es algo fuera de lo normal

Kaneko... Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Kanemi

A verdad! casi se me olvidaba!-dijo Kaneko

Oye Kaneko!-dijo Koujaku-se nos olvido preguntarte... ¿que haces a esta hora de la noche?

Pues se me olvido hacerle a Kanemi su leche se zetas y por eso fui a buscar unas zetas frescas para harcerla-dijo Kaneko mostrando su bolso lleno de zetas que brillaban

¿Leche de zetas?-preguntò Clear

Si es una nueva leche que inventè-dijo Kaneko dando una dulce sonrisa

Oye cuando puedas puedes traernos unas botellas de esa leche?!-dijo Clear dando una sonrisa

Claro!-dijo Kaneko mientras se va-hasta luego!

!Adios!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Mink abriò el libro en donde Kaneko habia leìdo y tradujo mientras todos tambien veìan

¿Que creen que pasarà si lo decimos?-dijo Clear

solo tenemos una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Koujaku tomando el libro-tenemos que decirlo todos juntos y veremos que pasa

Todos se colocaron en circulo mientras que koujaku sostenia el libro

Bien!-dijo koujaku-!¿estan todos listos?!

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras notaron que el viento de aquel lugar se hizo presente lo cual fue mas fuerte que antes, la luna estaba perfecta como si estuviera escuchando todo lo que iban a decir, el sonido del viento no se hizo esperar en aquel momento

!Es ahora o nunca chicos!-dijo koujaku

De lejos a cerca, de cerca a lejos, la oscuridad te perseguirà, y de ella nunca escaparàs-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Todo de repente se ha paralizado, el viento dejò de solpar, solo la luna los reflejaba

Vaya... era solo una mentira despues de todo-dijo Noiz

Sabes Noiz... Creo que deberias de leer historias y comic de ves en cuando-dijo Clear

Yo ya no soy un niñito como tu-dijo Noiz

De pronto la luz de la luna los ilumino a todos con una luz blanca muy fuerte, luego la luz se dirigiò al frente de ellos creando desde el suelo hasta arriba un portal de color blanco puro y plateado, los chicos se sorprendieron por tal sorpresa que se les hizo de frente

Wuau!-dijo Clear contemplando el hermoso color blanco del portal-!Miren ese color blanco!, !nunca habia visto uno igual asi!

Ya lo vemos Clear-dijo ren

Me pregunto que habrà adentro?-dijo Mink

Pues...-dijo virus-no podemos quedarnos aqui parados, !hay que investigar!

todos no dijeron nada ante el comentario del pelirubio y lo siguieron, tocaron apenas la puerta y esta se habre sola, entran y son llevados de una manera voladora mientras de deleitaban por los colores que habian, se entretuvieron tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya habian llegado al lugar pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se volviò oscuro, nada se veìa solo una peuqeña luz que se hacia màs grande a cada segundo y al iluminarse por completo se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un castillo, nadie se lo podria creer hasta que escucharon unos pasos detras de ellos, se dieron vuelta y ven que era nada màs y nada menos que Aoba Seragaki el que estaba allì

Bienvenidos chicos!-dijo Aoba dando una verdadera dulce sonrisa

Todos quedaron sorprendidos no, màs bien quedaron impactados por lo que ven, obsevaron bien a Aoba y notaron que tenia un traje distinto, un traje elegante negro con azul, botas azules mar un poco largas sin tacon, una camisa de mangas largas color blanco puro con detalles que parecian ser de un principe, en sus manos tenia guantes de color azul mar con brillo en cada lugar y detalles perfectos de lunas que brillaban al igual que las botas, por encima de sus ojos tenia un hermoso azul cielo oscuro que combinaban con el traje que lo cual tambien tenia una capa que le llega hasta los talones de color azul noche, y una bufanda larga que rodeaba su cuello de color azul como su cabello, sus pantalones no eran ajustados de color negro sombra adornados con lunas de todos tamaños y con bolsillos, y lo mas raro era que tenia su cabello suelto pero no era Sly ellos sabian perfectamente que el no los resivirìa tan dulcemente, y lo màs importante notaron que en la cabeza de Aoba tenia una corona negra noche con un poco debrillo con imagenes de lunas y zafiros que eran de verdad y estaban rodeando toda la corona, y por ultimo notaron que Aoba llevaba un collar en su cuello con la misma portada del libro que habian encontrado y era de color azul oscuro y las lunas blancas rodeadas de estrellitas blancas, todos quedaron maravillados al verlo tan elegante

Aah...¿chicos?-dijo aoba mirandolos-¿estan bien?

Todos salieron de sus iluciones y miraron a Aoba

Eh?... A-Aoba?...-dijo koujaku mirandolo-e-eres tu?

Si soy yo-dijo Aoba sonriendo

P-pero...c-como es que...tu...es que...nosotros...-dijo Clear tratando de hablar

Yo se lo que vas a decir-dijo Aoba mirandolo-quieres decir ¿que estoy haciendo aqui? y ¿como llegaron aqui?...

Clear se quedò callado, era verdad que eso mismo iba a decir, pero solo asintio

Pues es simple-dijo Aoba sonriendo dulcemente como antes-vengan les dire el porque-dijo estirando su mano

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaban recostados en el suelo del lugar, se levantan y siguen a Aoba aun con la cara de sorpresa

Pues les tengo una cosa que decirles a todos-dijo Aoba dirigiendose a una gran ventana en forma redondeada-pues la razon por la que estoy aqui es porque-abre las ventanas de un empujòn-yo... Soy el rey de la luna!

Todos obsevaron como se abrian sin ningun ruido ni nada de eso y al escuchar aquel dicho lo miraron con cara de "!¿QUEEE?!, pensaron que era una pequeña broma

Es la verdad!-dijo Aoba-en verdad soy el rey de la luna!

A-Aoba... d-de v-verdad... l-lo dices... e-encerio?!-dijo ren realmente sorprendido

Si!-dijo Aoba mientras se dirige a un gran cuadro que tenian a la familia de la realeza-miren y veran!-dijo mientras baja el manto del cuadro que lo cubria

Detras de ese manto se mostrò a toda la familia seragaki e incluso a aoba el màs menos de la familia que estaba al frente, los chicos asombrados se acercan al cuadro y notan de es original, en la escritura decia "los seragaki familia real de la luna", miraron todo el cuadro con asombro

Y aun hay maàs-dijo Aoba-miren esto!

Todos voltean y miran el enorme cuadro que estaba arriba del trono de Aoba que decia "Aoba seragaki el rey de la luna", todos les costaba creer que todo era real, pero clear se emociano màs como un niño dentro de una nueva casa

!MASTEEEERR~ 3 !-gritò Clear abrazando fuermtemente a Aoba

¿Que ocurre Clear?-dijo Aoba mientras corresponde el abrazo

Master~ 3 ¿porque no nos dijo que vivìa en este castillo?-dijo Clear mientras lo abraza màs fuerte

Eeehh... pues... era solo un secreto que no pensè que lo descubririan-dijo Aoba tratando de soltarse un poco ya que que el peliblanco apretaba demasiado fuerte-eehh...¿puedes soltarme por favor?

Eh?...!AAHH!...!GOMENASAI MASTER!-dijo Clear mientras lo suelta

Jejej... tranquilo Clear-dijo Aoba limpiandose un poco el polvo-ven aqui-dijo mientras lo abraza muy tiernamente

M-master!...-dijo Clear mientras se sonrojaba

Aoba! que gusto nos da que estès bien-dijo koujaku acercandose a Aoba

Igualmente Koujaku -dijo Aoba-y ustedes... ¿como han estado?

Pues lo mismo de siempre-dijo Noiz

Ya se a lo que quieres decir jeje-dijo Aoba

Dinos Aoba-dijo Virus-¿porque te ibas de la ciudad sin avisarnos?

Pues...-dijo Aoba-solo queria tener un tiempo para atender mi reino

Reino?-dijo Trip

Si-dijo Aoba mientras camina hacia el mirador con los chicos-este es mireino

Todos observaron que el reino de aoba tenia muchisimas personas de color negro con ropa y cabello azul y otras eran al revès, miraron de frente y vieron que estaba la !tierra! de verdad estaban en la luna, pero, como podian respirar?

Se preguntaran el ¿como pueden respirar aqui?, ¿verdad?-dijo Aoba mirandolos

Todos asintieron sin nada que decir

Pues es simple-dijo Aoba-veràn los reyes y reinas de la luna somos capaces de crear oxigeno terrestre oara quienes entren aquì, o a las personas que queremos, o cuando vemos a una persona y/o queremos que una o varias personas que por alguna razon vienen aqui puedan respirar, y como a ustedes los conòsco es por eso que respiran aqui ya que la luna puede verlo todo en la tierra

Todos se quedaron sin comentarios ante la enseñanza de Aoba

Oigan chicos ya que estan aqui... ¿pueden quedarse a vivir conmigo?-dijo Aoba mirandolos

D-de verdad?!-dijo Koujaku

Si! aqui tendran todo lo que quieran! siempre y cuando me lo consulten obviamente-dijo Aoba

Todos de una vez aceptaron mientras veian que una persona adulta color negro con cabello azul y vestimenta azul elegante de duque llega al lugar

Chicos èl es mi màs fiel consejero-dijo Aoba señalandolo

El consejero solo dio una reverencia ante ellos

Èl nos ayudara y nos trare todo lo necesario para estar aqui-dijo Aoba acercandose a èl-no es asi?-dijo mientras le guiña un ojo

Èl solo asintio y los acompaña a las habitaciones mientras los chicos sonreian porque al fin pasarian un tiempo con su màs amado Aoba, pero no se dan cuenta de lo que les espera màs adelante

Esta bien ya puedes salir...-dijo Aoba-Kaneko...

Ella sale desde las sombras vestida como en la tierra y se acerca a abrazar a aoba

¿Que les vas a hacer esta vez?-dijo Kaneko con voz suave

Jej...-dijo aoba mientras corresponde el abrazo muy amorosamente-ya lo veràs... querida Kaneko

¿Kaneko y aoba tienen algo en mente?, !¿que les va a hacer Aoba a los pobres chicos?!, ¿como puede cambiar de actitud tan rapidamente y tan realista?, ¿como se enteraran los chicos ante la sorpresa que les espera con trampas y todo?, ¿Aoba tiene otro secreto?, nadie lo sabra hasta el momento de la verdad

...

Continuarà... Hasta nuevo aviso...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:sentimientos secretos

Por aquì señores estan sus habitaciones-dijo el consejero mostrandoles las puertas de las habitaciones de cada uno

En el primer piso esta la habitacion de Koujaku-dijo el consejero mientras le da las llaves de la habitacion y lo deja caminando con los demas

En el segundo piso estarà Noiz-dijo el consejero y le entrega las llaves y lo deja siguiendo por los pasillos

El tercer piso es para el señor Clear-dijo el consejero y le entrega las llaves

El cuarto es para Mink-dijo y tambien le entrega las llaves

El piso numero 5 es para Ren-dijo y le entrega las llaves mirandolo con algo de ¿felicidad?

Y por ultimo este es para ustedes dos-les dijo entregandoles llaves diferentes a los hermanos-sus habitaciones estan muy separadas y nada se podrà escuchar desde las otras habitaciones

Al fin tendrè un poco de paz!-dijo Virus con cara de felicidad

Y yo podrè hacer lo que tù no me has dejado hacer!-dijo Trip mirandolo con cara de "veremos que haràs ahora perra"

El consejero no dijo nada, levantò su cabeza y se fue dejando a los chicos en las habitaciones, la de Koujaku tenia cuadros de tatuajes y muebles de moda y su propio vestidor y una cama muy suave y blanda, la de Noiz tenia computadoras bellas de conejos y orejas de conejo muebles y mesa de conejos con sus orejas al igual que su cama con un conejo de peluche y vestidor, la de Clear era como la de Noiz pero tenia tonos de plateado nunca antes vistos y todo era robòtico y con forma de medusas, la de Mink era de manera indìgena con atrapasueños en su cama vestidor hecho con piel de leopardo mesa hecha con palos de bambù e incluso armas de ìndios y todo olìa a la selva el bosque y la sabana, la de ren era de dibujos de animales y su cama era una gran cama de perro dentro de una casa con el nomre de "el perro humano" al frente con un pequeño letrero, la de Virus era toda repleta de escamas de serpiente y la cama al final tenia una cabeza de una mamba negra mostrando los dientes, y la de Trip era igual a la de Virus pero era de piel de leòn todo.

Todos entraron a descansar un rato mientras que por otra parte Aoba miraba con desprecio la tierra, bajò las escaleras para salir a pasear por el reino unos 20 minutos porque su plan ya estaba comenzando, Kaneko por su parte ella y su allmate caminaban por el castillo menos por las habitaciones porque era una sorpresa la que se les guardaba, Aoba al regresar abrazò directamente a Kaneko quien estaba leyendo un libro y esta se sorprende y lo deja

¿Crees que ellos no se daràn cuenta?-dijo Kaneko mientras lo mira desde el sofà

Tu sabes bien que ellos son muy tontos, ellos te creeràn si sigues el plan-dijo Aoba haciendole un poco de masajes en los hombros -ademas... Recuerda que ellos no te dejaron hacer lo que siempre quisiste hacer- dijo susurrandole al oìdo de forma un poco sensual

Mientras tanto Koujaku estaba dejando su cosas y se va a su vestidor y cuando llega nota que tenia ropa colgada de una cuerda con ganchos y todo en un closet lujoso, este lo abre pero se encuentra con los pitufos usmeando, Koujaku los mira con cara de "¿que carajos hacen ustedes aqui?", los pitufos al verlo se van corriendo y silvando su tìpica canciòn, Koujaku busca una ropa que ponerse solo para probarla

Noiz hizo lo mismo pero se encontrò con dexter haciendo una especie de experimento con dos ratas blancas, Noiz se le quedò mirando y vio como las ratas se transformaban en ratanejos, dexter lo ve y le dice que no le contara de esto a nadie, Noiz por su parte tomò la ropa y le cerrò de golpe en la cabeza a dexter con la puerta

Clear abriò la purte tambien y se encontrò con coraje el perro cobarde que obviamente se asustò y por querer defenderse asi mismo sacò un bate gigante plateado con puas desde su bolsillos infinitos y ataca a clear pero este apenas lo esquiva, 10 segundos despues coraje se calma y le dice que fue un mal entendido y lo abraza y Clear le responde con una sonrisa mientras ve como se va y entonces toma su ropa robòtica

Mink abre la puerta y se encuentra con tarzàn quien estaba gritando su tìpico grito de la selva y junto a el estaba george de la selva quien se columpiaba de una liana, Mink no dice nada como se acostumbraba, tarzàn se le puso de frente mientras lo olfateaba y george con su mejor amigo gorila le dieron bananas y unos cinco monos pequeños se le montan encima, Mink no dijo nada pero se veia molesto por eso entonces tarzàn le dijo hermano de tarzàn y george tener la palabra decirte ser nuestro hermano adoptivo y george le dijo george querer a su nuevo hermano, Mink solo queria ponerse la nueva ropa, entonces tarzàn y george le entregan su ropa y se van, la ropa de mink era hecha por tarzàn y lo demas de george y todo era hecha con piel de leopardo y obviamente tenia mangas largas y olìa a leopardo muerto

Ren tambien abre la puerta y se encuentra con los pinguinos de madagascar quienes estaban realizando una misiòn secreta pero cuando cabo dijo que hay alguien mirandolos squiper le da una bofetada haciendo que caiga al suelo no inconciente siento montado encima por los pinguinos, rico saca de su boca una cierra eletrica por si trata de atacar, cobalski saca un estetocòspio para escuchar su corazòn y respiracion, luego saca una paleta de doctor y hace que abra la boca y la examine, despues sacauna linterna y examina sus ojos con cuidado, saca un termòmetro y se lo pone en la boca de Ren para tomar su temperatura y al final le revisa todo su cuerpo entero y le dice a squiper que no es una espia de la ardilla roja, se bajan de èl y se disculpan mientras que cabo le da uno de sus mas tiernos abrazos y Ren corresponde mientras los toma y los devuelve y ala vez ve que el rey julian, mord y moris estaban bailando de nuevo la cancion !QUIERO MOVER EL BOTE,QUIERO MO-VER EL BOTE! y cierra unos segundos la puerta y luego la abre para asi dejarlos adentro mientras saca su nueva ropa

Virus hizo lo mismo y se encontro con pinky y cerebro quienes estaban haciendo "cosas normales", pinky estaba en su rueda y cerebro estaba creando una formula de crecimiento del miembro humano para despues crear una formula de hacerlo que cobrara vida propia y asi la humanidad se disfrutarà sin estar embarazados cerebro mira a Virus con una sonrisa de que tener un plan para los dos lo cual Virus escucha y se ponen a hablar un ratro, depues de un rato los dos ratones se van a su laboratorio y le entregan la ropa de Virus hecha con piel y escamas de serpiente y se van

Trip al abrir la puerta se encontrò con simba y su padre y la hija de simba con su novio quienes estaban reinando su hogar lo mrian y le dedican una sonrisa y simba le dice que welther es un gran leòn y que le mande saludos de su parte, Trip solo dijo que asi serà, los leones rugieron fuertemente mientras que el mono le da aTrip toda la comida que habia en el reino y este acepta con gusto y tiara la hija de simba le entrega recetas de pasteles y otros tipos de dulces de todos los paices del mundo, Trip toma la ropa y la receta y cierra la puerta con cuidado

Despues de eso todos salieron de sus habitaciones porque Aoba los habia llamado para irse a comer, al llegar los chicos notaron que la mesa era en forma de luna de plata redonda con sillas en forma de media luna separadas cada una y en el centro se enonctraba Aoba con una dulce sonrisa quien los estaba esperando, todos se sentaron y esperaron a que el mesero les traiga la comida

Vaya Aoba!-dijo Koujaku feliz -no sabia que tu eras un rey... encerio nunca lo supe!

Yo tampoco Koujaku-dijo Aoba sonriendo ¿feliz? -nunca pensè que mis padres me habian dejado este legado y mi abuela nunca me dijera nada

Master~! si eso se hubiese sabido desde hace tiempo, no habia creido que en verdad las estrellas fugazes son estrellas?-dijo Clear mirandolo sonriente

Pues veràs Clear las estrellas fugazes son en realidad meteorìtos que caen a la tierra, pero si son muy pequeños de deshacen en la atmòsfera y se vuelven polvo es por eso que nunca las encontramos-respondio Aoba como si fuera un pofesor de astrologìa

Despuès de la charla el mesero les trajo la comida que estaban cubiertas todas, Aoba aplaude dos veces y se levantan las tapas por sì solas mostrando toda clase de comida espacial, desde pollo espacial hasta las bebidas son hechas por marcianos y aliens, los espaguetis tenian ojos como albòndigas y la pasta era gusanos muertos, una de las bebidas tenia tentàculos de un mostruo espacial y todo lo demàs tenia varias cosas raras, los chicos miraron bien la comida y les parciò muy extraña y antes de que uno de ellos hablara Aoba interrumpe

No es como ustedes creen, la comida aqui sabe muy rica solo que tiene que acostumbrarse y màs nada-dijo Aoba comiendose los espaguetis con todo y ojos mientras sonrie y los mira

Los chicos no se debieron negar ya que tenian mucha hambre no importaba lo que sea sus estomagos querian estar llenos entonces se comieron toda la comida, claro, educadamente, despuès de la comida todos se fueron a visitar el reino junto con Aoba que les enseñaba las calles, las tiendas de todo tipo, las plazas. etc. Kaneko estando en la tierra buscaba en una farmacia unas anti-consentidas por una cierta razon que nunca se dijo, Kanemi estaba acompañandola, al salir las dos de la farmacia miraron a la luna que estaba en el cielo de dia y seguian su camino a casa donde Kaneko dejò en modo dormir a Kanemi y se va guardando las pastillas es su bolsillo, llega hasta su trabajo donde es estudiante de medicina mèdica y pasa toda la tarde en ello, màs tarde ella sale de su trabajo busca a su gata y se va con ella hacia un prado con pastos altos y las dos se sientan allì mirando la luna

Kanemi... ¿Como crees que serà la eprecion que tengan mis amigos?-dijo Kaneko sin quitarle de vista a la luna

No lo se Kaneko... Solo sè que para ellos les serà una traiciòn-dijo Kanemi tambien mirando a la luna

Pues eso se lo merecen por haberme traicionàdo ami... Nunca estuvieron cuando màs los necesitè y mucho menos cuando era pequeña y mis padres habian muerto... Solo porque Aoba-san es suyo y nunca lo quieren dejar, por eso nunca he tenido un hogar y me tuve que cuidar sola de los pervertidos... Pero, Aoba-san fue el unico que estuvo cuando màs lo necesitè y siempre estarè agradecida con èl... Y cuando ellos sepan lo que le hicieron las pagaràn muy caro esta vez, solo es cuestiòn de tiempo-dijo Kaneko mirando la luna con el plan de Aoba en mente mientras saca las pastillas y sonrie un poco

Al rato cuando llegaron los chicos estaban muy cansados asi que se fueron a las habitaciones y se despidieron de Aoba quien este sonrie y se despide de ellos, cuando ya se fueron Aoba quita su sonrisa y se va a su habitacion con frustraciòn, su habitacion era màs grande lujosa y mas hermosa con detalles de lunas plateadas blancas rojas y negras, habre su closet y se encuentra con los de narnia y les dice que aun no es hora de actuar y que a su señal haràn lo que tengan que hacer, les entrega la capa y otras cosas y cierra la puerta, observa su reloj de luna y ve que marca las doce, Aoba sonrie de una manera algo ¿pervertida? y se sienta en su sofà azul claron con blanco a leer un libro

Rato despuès llega Kaneko y abraza lentamente a Aoba lo cual esta se sorprende un poco pero corresponde muy amorosamente aquel abrazo

¿Estas lista?-dijo Aoba mientras la mira a los ojos

Kaneko solo asiente algo apenada por lo que van a hacer

No te preocupes... Te prometo que sera muy suave y no dolerà-dijo Aoba mientras !¿besa su mejilla sensualmente?!

Minutos despues desde la perilla de la puerta se observaban sombras de Aoba y Kaneko !sobre la cama de Aoba! obviamente los gemidos no se escuchaban en ninguna parte y los chicos ni enterados de eso ya que solo fantaceaban y soñaban en tener a su novio entre sus brazos pero no supieron lo que estaba pasando esa noche realmente y solo durmieron con una sonrisa soñando con Aoba estando junto a ellos y nada màs, pero muchas sorpresas estan escocndidas para revelarse en el tiempo adecuado u justo como lo habian planeado...

!¿Aoba esta siendo infiel a sus 7 novios?!, ¿desde cuando Kaneko y Aoba tienen una relacion?, ¿como seràn sus expreciones cuando todas las sorpresas guardadas y se revelen ante sus ojos?, ¿acaso les diran una verdad que ha sido oculta durante años?

...

Continuarà... Hasta nuevo aviso...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:una cita anormal

Era una mañana tranquila en el reino de la luna, Aoba se levantò temprano para hacer un desayuno a escondidas para su "amiga" Kaneko quien tambien se ha despertado listandose para irse a casa, Aoba deja la comida en la cama mientras se viste para visitar a ciertos chicos quienes aun estaban dormidos y ya que èl queria que despertaran para ver algunas cosas y aprender algo màs agarra un botòn marca acme quien estaba conectado a dinamitas que estaban en cada cuarto en forma de reloj, Aoba presiona el botòn y el humo de las explociones hace que su olor a quemado hundiera el lugar, Aoba entra primero al cuarto de Koujaku y mira que este estaba sobre una lampara en el techo y vio que estaba todo hecho cenizas temblando y castañeando los dientes por el gran susto y Aoba rie un poco ante eso y asi visitò cada cuarto y al final los reuniò a todos en la puerta de salida con una sonrisa

Bien!espero que todos hayan despertado sanamente hoy!-dijo Aoba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Todos llenos de cenizas hasta la cabeza asentieron con la cabeza

Genial!ahora lo que haremos hoy es visitar todos los lugares faltantes del reino lunar!-dijo Aoba con ¿emocion?

Se abre la puerta y un taxi color amarillo con grandes ojos y enorme boca llega de golpe

Hola chicos!yo soy el taximetro y hoy los llevare a donde el rey se le plasca!-dijo el taxi parlante

*bostezo*Aoba-san no crees que es muy temprano?...-dijo Clear con los ojos decaidos

Nunca es temprano cuando se trata de madrugar aqui!-dijo Aoba echandole agua con hielo al robot

AAAAHHHHH!ES-ES-T-TA FRI-FRIOOO!-dijo Clear temblando y quitandose el hielo de encime y del frio del agua

Bueno,bueno!subanse que el taxi esta corriendo!-dijo el taxista parlante abriendo asì mismo la puerta y suena su bosina

Todos entraron despues de Aoba y el taxi corrio super rapido, cada uno se miraban entre si diciendo con la mirada que quien serà el primero en tomar a Aoba por una noche y antes de que comenzara la competencia Aoba desde la parte de adelante toca una corneta marca acme haciendo que todos callen antes de hablar y prestaran atencion

Primera parada!-dijo el taxi parlante

Aoba volte la cabeza y mira el primer lugar donde lleguan y sonrie, el taximetro baja su velocidad y va despacio casi al estilo tortuga

Chicos!aqui se puede observar la gran laguna blanca-dijo Aoba sonriendo

Todos miraron aquel lugar que era una gran laguna color negro rodeado por pastos altos y arboles frondosos con manzanas azules en ellos y algunas flores rodeando el lugar

Aaa...¿Porque le dicen laguna blanca si esta oscura?-dijo Koujaku mirando el lugar

No lo decimos por el color sino por otra cosa-dijo Aoba señalando el lugar

De repente sale la gran ballena blana mobi dick con su sonido tipico de ballena y con su cola hace una gran ola que los golpea sin moverlos de su sitio empapando a todos menos a Aoba con su escudo anti-agua marca acme

Jeje... Es por eso que le decimos gran laguna blanca-dijo Aoba cerrando su escudo

Luego el taximetro los lleva a la siguiente parada

Este lugar se llama dragdark-dijo Aoba poniendose ¿un traje aprueba de fuego?

Miraron al lugar que era una pradera de cracteres y parecia muy solitaria con pocos arbustos y arboles y de una cueva de cracter sale jacke long peleando con el dragon oscuro provocando que otros dragones blancos con cabezas de tigres y otros con cabeza de lobos salen volando por los aires sin alas lanzando bolas de fuego tanto jacke y el dragon oscuro como los otros y unas que otras les golpeaban menos a Aoba con su traje puesto y al final todos volvieron a sus cuevas

Aoba se quita el traje y les sonrie ¿dulcemente?

Espero que lo esten disfrutando porque falta màs-dijo Aoba mientras los mira detràs de èl

Ninguno dijo algo al estar todos quemados y bombeando humo por la boca y orejas

Este lugar se llama cowmoon-dijo Aoba

Miraron que el lugar era un desierto con arena azul y dunas azules con solo un sendero blanco que atraviesa las dunas, tenian miedo de saber que tenia y lo unico que escucharon fue el sonido del viento que venia del lugar

Aaaahh... Me duelen los pies de estar aqui sentado...-dijo Clear

Apenas estamos sentados sin movernos y ni hemos caminado y ya te estas quejando...-dijo Noiz mirandolo de reojo

Es que mis zapatos me aprietan!-dijo Clear tocandose los pies

Si quieres te los puedes quitar-dijo Aoba mirando de reojo hacia atras

Gracias master!-dijo Clear y se quita los zapatos dejando al aire sus pies- aahhh... Se siente bien...

No vas a poner esas botas delante de mi ¿o si?-dijo Ren

A ti nadie te pidio que ablaras-contestò Clear

Clear si quieres puedes poner tus botas en cualquier parte menos donde estoy yo ¿si?-dijo Aoba sin mirarlos

Ves?master apoya mi idea y tu no vas a hacer nada para Clear colocando las botas delante de Ren

AHG!... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lavaste estas cosas?-dijo Ren tapàndose la nariz con sus manos por el olor terible de las botas de Clear

Hace unos tres dias que las lavè-dijo Clear mirandolo de reojo

Los demas cubrieron sus narizes ante aquel olor menos Aoba que tenia una pequeña màscara de gas visible que solo cubria su boca y nariz

Chicos espero que ese olor no sea el olor de pescado!-dijo el taxi parlante

AHG!... Pero asi parece serlo!-dijo Ren

¿Porque lo dices?-dijo Koujaku

Es que el olor a pescado atrae a los escorpiones estrellas fugazes-dijo Aoba con su pequeña màscara

Escorpiones estrellas fugazes?-dijo Virus con sus manos en la nariz

Si...y son los que vienen hacia aquì-dijo Aoba señalando a unos escorpiones que venian como estrellas fugazes todos encendidos golpeando en taxi, los chicos pelearon para liberarse de ellos que se les venian encima mientras que Aoba solo miraba el mapa con una sonrisa del siguiente destino al que iban, al final de todo los escorpiones se llevaron las botas de Clear que tenian olor a pescado

HEY!SE LLEVARON MIS BOTAS!-grito Clear señalando la ventana por donde salieron

Es porque tenian olor a pescado y a esos escorpiones les encantan comer las cosas que tengan olor a pescado-dijo Aoba sin mirarlos

Y entonces que me pondre para caminar?!-dijo Clear cruzando sus pies en su asiento

Usa tus pies tarado...-dijo Mink sin darle mucha importancia su comentario mientras se cura de las picadas que tenia

Obvio... Para eso tienes pies, solo caminas con ellos y listo-dijo Ren

Y para eso existe la palabra que dice CALLATE que nadie pidio tu opinion-dijo Clear cruzandose de brazos

Ya ustedes dos!que no los trage aqui para que discutan, es màs ya llegamos al siguiente lugar, se llama calaberas oscuras-dijo Aoba mirando el lugar con una sonrisa casi que se reia porque al parecer sabia lo que pasaria despues

Volvieron a miran y el lugar era unas grandes montañas y se dieron cuenta que estanban en la punta de una estando equilibrados ninguno de ellos se moviò y contemplaron el gran lugar, observaron al frente de ellos y vieron que lo que tenian al frente eran grandes espinas punteagudas negras que brillaban, los chicos se asustaron y no se movieron de sus asientos, hasta que una pequeña pluma se paro por delante de todos y hizo que el equilibrio se fuera y caen de forma rapida pero "sin querer" el taximetro abre la puerta de atràs y solo los chicos se habian golpeado tanto la cabeza como sus cuerpos en aquel lugar y con dificultad vieron que el taximetro y Aoba bajaban con un para-caidas

Espero que se encuentren bien chicos jejeje-dijo Aoba tocando tierra y suelta el para-caidas tratando de aguantar la risa

T-t-te parece que... E-estamos b-bien?-dijo Trip tratando de levantarse

Jajajaja c-claro que si!jajajaja!-dijo Aoba sin aguantar la risa

Esto no es gracioso Aoba!-dijo Koujaku enojado

N-no me rio de lo que les pasa a ustedes!jajajaja!me rio solo de su descuido!jaja-dijo Aoba dandoles bendas para curarlos

!Y ESO TE PARECE GRACIOSO?!-gritaron todos juntos

Ya,ya chicos es solo una broma... En realidad los traje para conocer los lugares màs peligrosos del lugar solo porque quiero tener una cita multiple como antes-dijo Aoba con una linda sonrisa

Niguno dijo algo y los grillos compañaron la escena

Recuerdan cuando hicimos el trato de... Hacer citas multiples solo para evitar una pelea entre ustedes para saber quien seria el primero en salir conmigo?-dijo Aoba con una sonrisa

Todos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

Bueno hoy estuve pensando en hacer una porque ya que estan aqui y van a vivir aqui y... Necesito pasar un tiempo con ustedes... Quieren?-dijo Aoba con voz muy inocentemente y con ojos brillosos

Los chicos se sonrojaron un poco por aquellas palabras del peliazul y de inmediacto se fueron a curar dentro del taxi y como relampagos salieron del taxi acercandose a Aoba con una sonrisa

Claro que si queremos!-dijo Koujaku

Entonces iremos al mejor lugar de la luna!-dijo Aoba subiendolos de un solo tiròn al taxi

A donde vamos sumajestad?-dijo el taxi parlante

Rumbo a lunas de miel!-dijo Aoba ¿emocionado?

Lo que usted diga señor sujetese que el camino sera dificil!-dijo el taxi parlante mientras acelera sus motores y corren a gran velocidad hacia el destino planeado

Por el camino pasan sobre montañas de nieve azul, tormentas hechas de cìclopes negros al estar dormidos, por el camino se encuentran con dora y botas el mono diciendoles en ingles el camino hacia su destino y luegon siguen por su camino huyendo a la vez de las hormigas azules gigantes las cuales eran flip la princesa hada y sus subditos, al perderse de ellos pasan por un concierto de linkin park que estaban cantando "in the end" cuya musica los puso a bailar a todos hasta el taximetro, despues de eso pasaron cerca de un oceano que estaba invadido por sirenas y tritones y entre las sirenas estaba ariel quien los seguia por el hermoso rey Aoba hasta que se golpeo con una roca y el principe los mira con odio y cura a su sirena, luego pasaron por la pradera hada y se encuentran con el club winx quienes con su magia y poderes abren un portal atajo para llegar màs rapido a su destino, al salir del portal notaron que no habia piso y caen estilo looney tunes hasta que un gigante los atrapa y los deja en el suelo y se despiden de el, llega el correcaminos y con ayuda del coyote llegan en un parpadeo a su destino...

Se despiden del correcaminos quien huyò del coyote que lo comenzò a perseguir y contemplaron el lugar, el hermoso lugar tenia una linda vista de un rio grande con peces de todo tipo acompañado con arboles de cada fruta y un lugar para las cosechas mencionando que estaban los grillos en una orquesta con instrumentos miniatura tocando una dulce melodia, los arboles eran grandes y hermosos que parecian ser hechos de cristales al igual que las frutas, los chicos se sentaron con Aoba en el medio mientras sonrien... Màs tarde Aoba se levanta y del rio saca una manta seca de picnic con todo y comida y se disponen a comer

Aaa... Chicos hace tiempo no estuvimos asi-dijo Aoba sonriente

Ni yo tampoco-dijo Koujaku feliz

Saben esto de no tener botas ni zapatos en los pies se siente muy comodo!-dijo Clear exponiendo sus pies al agua y ve que todos los peces saltaban para respirar fuera del olor de sus pies

Noiz por su parte encontrò un conejito azul y abrazo tiernamente en sus brazos

Mink solo miraba el atardecer...

Virus y Trip se quedaron junto a Aoba para comer dulces

Ren observaba a los animales raros que estaban allì

De pronto un rugido rompio la paz y todos menos Aoba se sorprendieron y lo que vieron era que unos murcielagos acompañados con tigres lunares salian corriendo del lugar en manada pasandoles por encima hasta que los tigres se van y solo uno se quedò con Aoba sobre el lamiendolo en la cara mientras aoba reia, los chicos aguantaron las ganas de tomar al tigre y lazarlo atado a un cohete al espacio

Despues de eso se ponen a comer la deliciosa comida lunar que estaba ya preparada y Koujaku encuentra lo que parece ser glaseado blanco y lo agarra

Aaahh... No creo que debas de comerte eso...-dijo Aoba mirando lo que tenia en las manos

¿Porque? estaba alado del pastel-dijo Koujaku

Virus, Trip y Noiz tomaron de lo mismo y se lo acercaban a la cara

Esque... Hay algo que debo decirles hacerca de eso que tienen en manos-dijo Aoba mientras ve que se lo comian-en realidad lo que se comieron es popo de murcielago y eso deja mal aliento y tambien causa inchazòn en la lengua

Los chicos lo escupieron con desagrado y se van al rio a limpiarse

Clear vio una hermosa flor blanca que no era ua rosa sino que su forma era una combinacion de lirio con orquidea, la toma y la huele y su olor esquisito lo deja hinoptizado

Esa flor te hara daño cClear-dijo Aoba mirandolo de reojo- te causa dolores musculares y lo màs raro es que te decolora la piel

AAHH!master mireme!-dijo Clear quien se estaba poniendo de varios colores raros y multicolor y con dolor de cabeza agudo

Jejeje-rio bajo Ren

No te burles de mi!-dijo Clear que cambio de color a azul y despues a rojo y asi

Ren solo rio pero su olfato lo guio hasta una roca limpia y ya que el necesitaba ir se fue hacia la roca para hacer pero lo que encontro al lleguar era que era una ilusion y se cae en un pozo de hormigas azules pequeñas que odian a los perros

Debi abvertirte de las rocas ilusion-dijo Aoba tomando tè

Mink no hizo nada soo que vio que una extraña ave que era igual a su allmate le sonrio pero el no hizo nada y el ave al ver que no sonrio hizo un sonido alto que atrajo a una gran ave dragòn que era su madre y con sus patas se lo lleva al nido donde es picoteado

Jajajajajajaja!como me encanta este lugar!-dijo Aoba mientras veia como les pasaban cada cosa a los chicos

Un tigre lunar sale de las sombras y se acerca a Aoba solo para recibir mimos mientras ruge bajo diciendole que cuanto falataba para hacerlo

Ya falta poco... Solo hay que esperar a que me den toda la confianza que tengan-dijo Aoba en tono frio

Y asi fue toda la tarde y lo unico que los trajo fue un enorme grifòn que los llevo al castillo para dormir mientras las horas pasan el tiempo de la venganza se hacerca

¿que tendra en mente Aoba?, ¿cual es esa venganza que tiene dentro?, ¿porque tortura a los chicos con su inocencia?,¿Cear consiguio nuevas botas?XD

...

Continuarà... Hasta nuevo aviso...

Gomenasai por tardar las tareas me estan matando! wxnxw


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:el claro de la luna azul

Después de salir con el peli-azul los chicos se fueron por separado a distintos lugares, Koujaku se fue a donde una pequeña laguna donde unos peces blancos y negros jugaban, saltaban y nadaban y todo estaba en pura calma, Clear se fue hasta un lugar donde unos niños-sombras jugaban al rayuela y uno de ellos lo invita a jugar, con gusto el acepta, Noiz por su parte solo se fue a un restaurante de comida chatarra donde las pizzas eran de color azul y blanco o viceversa, al entrar la mesera lo hizo sentarse y servirle de inmediato para cuando la pruebe pueda irse luego, el chico toma un pedazo y al probar supo de una vez que su sabor era diferente a las de la tierra, la mezcla de sabores incluyeron moras azucaradas con un toque de fresas de canela y la cubierta sabia a una especie de leche con toques de tomates negros y dulces.-...Que extraña es-dijo luego de tragar para levantarse e irse aun nuevo restaurante, Mink se ha ido paseando por el lugar que era solo un campo que le hacia recordar su vida en la aldea rodeado de animales raros pero inofensivos de blanco y negro, un tipo alto de tez azul claro con vestimenta de leopardo azul oscuro llega con una lanza entre manos y lo invita a pasar a tomar una taza de té negro para pasar el rato, Ren caminaba por las calles oscuras observando que los animales y los habitantes conviven juntos de formas distintas hasta que su mirada llego a parar a un tienda de cuidados donde todos vienen a hacerles chequeos a sus mascotas lo cual no pudo resistir y entro mirando a su alrededor muchas especies que ni siquiera sabia que existen, su curiosidad lo llevo hasta la recepcionista y le hizo pasar para que pudiera hablar con su jefe y al colgar la llamada le dijo que se sentara lo cual el hizo caso y se puso a esperar, en cuanto a los "no gemelos" solo se pusieron a revisar el cuarto de Aoba y todo lo que encontraron fueron sus calcetines y nada mas que unos juegos de video

Al rato se volvieron a reunir solo para contarse lo que estuvieron haciendo durante la mañana hasta ahora, el silencio cubre el palacio resonando entre las paredes un eco del sonido del viento que se produce al entrar por las ventanas y ninguno ha dicho una palabra solo en sus pensamientos dicen ¿Dónde esta Aoba? caminaron por pasillos separados y notaron lo inmensos que eran a cada paso creyeron que las paredes se encogen o se mueven como si quisieran decirles algo pero a ellos no les dio importancia alguna, caminaron y caminaron sin ver al peli-azul en alguna parte y al parecer se han perdido, Clear comienza a tocar las paredes mientras camina y lo que mas llama su curiosidad fue el canto de unos niños que en un cuarto estaban jugando estos no eran como los otros y mas bien se parecen mas a los de la tierra pero algo no estaba bien pero, para el peli-blanco era los mas normal que pudo encontrar y con su mirada ve que los niños eran por montones y montones apareciendo de aquí para otra parte saltando y riendo, Clear se acerca a uno de ellos con el cabello negro y un parche blanco en el ojo derecho y este lo mira con una sonrisa.

Disculpa ¿puedes decirme donde estoy?-dijo Clear mientras me agachaba a la altura del niño

Pues...Estas en la sala de niños-dijo el niño peli-blanco un poco miedoso por el mayor

Aa...Disculpa no quise asustarte solo quiero saber si alguno de ustedes conoce el camino a las habitaciones que nuestro querido novio nos dejo a mi y a mis amigos-dijo Clear mientras daba una sonrisa amable y se sienta alado del menor

No...Tranquilo-dijo el menor-por cierto...Me llamo...Kaneki...Ken

Yo soy Clear-lo mira y da una sonrisa-solo Clear

!HEY KANE-SAN!-grito un niño que viene corriendo hacia ellos de pelo amarillo y una banda azul con la frente plateada y vestimenta de color naranja y azul oscuro mostrando que en los lados de su cara tenia bigotes

Naruto ya te dije que no grites mi nombre de ese modo...-dijo Kaneki mientras se encoge de hombros

Jajá! disculpa aun no lo supero-dijo el peli-amarillo mientras se pone las manos detrás de su cabeza hasta que mira al mayor-¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Clear es un gusto conocerte!-dijo sonriente

Jeje mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el gusto es mío-dijo mientras saca su pulgar en alto dando una gran sonrisa

Otro niño de cabello naranja que vestía con lo que parece ser un kimono o algo así de color negro con bordes blanqueados y por detrás lo que seria un espada mas grande que el y unas sandalias de madera hacían notar sus medias blancas, sus ojos tenían un color así como un azul que se veía como gris o algo así, el pequeño se acerca siendo acompañado por otro pero de cabello rosa una bufanda gris a cuadros con una vestimenta al estilo que parece que venia de algún lugar lejano y un tatuaje de un ave del mismo color de su cabello en la parte superior de su brazo derecho casi llegando al hombro, sus ojos eran casi del mismo color del otro y ambos vinieron al lugar y...

¿Eres nuevo aquí?-dijo el peli-naranja con un poco de curiosidad

Mmmmm...Parece que no-dijo el peli-rosa mirando a los ojos del peli-blanco

Mi nombre es Clear me da mucho gusto en conocerlos!-dijo Clear al ver que muchos niños y niñas venia a saber quien era

bueno supongo que tenemos que presentarte a todos!-dijo un niño delgado cabello negro y corto con un sombrero de paja vestido con un chaleco rojo y pantalones recogidos de color azul claro mientras da una gran sonrisa

Bueno...Me gustaría jugar un rato con ustedes!-dijo Clear mientras se levantaba

Bien! te presentare a cada uno de nosotros!-dijo Naruto tomándole de la mano al mayor

Y así Naruto fue pasando a cada niño de cada universo, le mostro los del mundo de one piece, bleach, mew mew power, death note, dragon ball, uta no prince sama, inuyasha, la banda de niños vocaloid, gravitation, love stage, sekaichi hasukoi, junjou romantica, free, school days, high school of the dead, shingeki no kyojin, hamtaro, los niños y niñas de las chicas súper poderosas z, yugioh, taichi chasers, idatem jump, inazuma eleven, súper campeones, mirai nikki, los niños del mundo llamado dokuro-chan, katekyo hitman rebon, wolfs rain, ouran high school host club, tokyo ghoul, ansatsu kyoushitsu, Sonic x, pokemon, digimon, dino rey, combo niños, loonatics, sakura card captor, mirmo zibang, redakai, chaotic, duelo xiaolin, avatar, monsuno, y así fue pasando hasta el ultimo de ellos de cada universo lo cual misteriosamente solo les tomo 2 horas enteras para saber los nombres y nada mas un pedacito de cada historia de ellos.

Una hora después se escucha la puerta y esta se abre sola haciendo pasar a los otros chicos que estaban ya reunidos se van donde aquel ruido y ven a Clear jugando a saltar las tres cuerdas con Natsu y Ichigo.

Con que aquí estabas...-dijo Noiz acercándose al peli-blanco

Ah? !hola chicos! ¿ya vieron? esta es una sala para niños!-dijo mientras terminaba de jugar

¿Donde estabas? te estábamos esperando hace una hora y media-dijo Koujaku con una sonrisa

Estaba buscándolos también a ustedes chicos pero me tope con ellos y bueno aquí me quede-dijo Clear sonriendo

Por lo que se ve la pasas muy bien sin mas-dijo Ren sonriendo mirando el lugar

Si! verán ellos mis nuevos amiguitos-dijo Clear mientras nombra a cada niño de cada universo

Los muchachos quedaron algo sorprendidos no solo por los nombres y la cantidad de niños en un solo cuarto que eran mas de 1.000 niños, sino que no se creían que Aoba no les dijera nada acerca de ese cuarto, cuando termino de nombrarlos los niños fueron corriendo ordenadamente a guardar sus cosas en un baúl que mas bien era un cofre del niños se fueron a sentar alrededor de una alfombra viendo que un telón rojo se subía, la curiosidad de los chicos se hizo notar y fueron donde los niños y vieron que detrás del telón unos animales robóticos de un color cada uno empezaron a cantar y otros a tocar, un conejo morado muy claro con moño rojo tocaba el violín mientras que su versión juguete bailaba, un pato amarillo con una servilleta que decía " LET'S EAT!" entregaba a los niños pastelitos de fresa, banana, y otras frutas mas, mientras que su versión juguete lo ayudaba, un oso marrón con sombrero y corbata negra era el que animaba a los niños, un zorro rojo con un garfio en la mano derecha jugaba a ser pirata frente a los niños, ellos entre los otros robots hacían a los niños felices. Los muchachos se quedaron mirando a los niños con una sonrisa en sus caras aunque en algunos no se note mucho les gustaba verlos reír pero aun no entendían de ¿como pudo Aoba traer todo esto hasta aquí? esa pregunta solo daba eco en sus mentes pero fue rota al escuchar que los niños jugaban un juego muy raro. Observan que se toman de las manos haciendo un circulo y otro se agachaba tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras cantaban y corrían con el coro alrededor de el y al parar se detuvieron y esperaron a que el niño hable y adivine.

Oigan...¿a que están jugando?-dijo aquel peli-negro observando lo que pasa

Jugamos Kagome, Kagome!-dijo sakakibara sin soltarse de la mano de su amigo

"Kagome.. Kagome"? nunca escuche acerca de ese juego- dijo Koujaku con mirada un poco de curiosa al escuchar tal nombre

Apuesto a que ese juego es mas viejo que tu-dijo Noiz mirando al peli-negro de reojo

No quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo con eso-dijo Koujaku sin mirarlo

Solo te da miedo el saber que Aoba le gusta mi forma de darle en las noches-dijo Noiz sin expresión alguna

!hey no digas esas cosas cerca de los niños!-dijo Clear tapando los oídos de misaki mei

¿Darle? ¿Qué le estas dando a seragaki-sensei?-dijo nagisa alado de su amigo karma quienes los dos miran al mismo alemán

¿Acaso le estas dando pizza?-dijo len acercándose al mayor

¿Le esta dando caballa?-dijo haruka también acercándose

Todos los niños comenzaron a decir su preguntas mientras se dirigían a Noiz y este ya no queriendo aguantar la presión que le daban estaba apunto de decir unas palabras inadecuadas hacia los niños hasta que fue interrumpido por Koujaku quien le tapa la boca con su mano.

!Imbécil! !¿que acaso nunca te dijeron que no se les dice esas palabras a los niños?!-dijo aquel peli-negro con el seño fruncido ante el contrario

Y que mas quieres que diga si es la verdad?-dijo el alemán quitándose la mano de encima

La verdad es que realmente eres insoportable !debería de darte vergüenza!-dijo Koujaku llevándose a Noiz lejos de los niños

Mi modo... Siempre pasa eso cada vez que Noiz-san hace algo como esto je-dijo Clear rascándose un poco la cabeza

Pocos minutos pasaron los dos chicos estaban sentados dando la espalda a la pared lastimados vigilados por Mink y ya los dos tenían chipotes en la cabeza y el lugar de los niños en ruinas con cortes de espada y marcas de puños en las paredes y los niños están en otra parte con los demás mirando por la ventana.

¿Que están esperando niños?-dijo Ren

Ver la luz de luna azul-dijo inuyasha sin apartar la mirada

¿Están esperando un eclipse?-dijo Virus

Mas o menos solo queremos ver a seragaki-sensei llevar la luna a lo alto de la tierra-dijo fubuki dando una dulce sonrisa

Y además ¿Cómo les llaman a esos robots?-dijo Trip señalando a los robots animales

Se llaman animatronicos y son nuestros amigos!-dijo luffy

Media hora paso y ya la gente se preparaba para ver el levantamiento de la luna, en la colina real el peli-azul miraba su reloj que apuntaba a las 12:00 pm y de una vez Aoba extiende sus brazos haciendo la pose de la cruz y sus manos, collar y corona se iluminaron de una luz blanca y a la vez sus pies se despegaban del suelo y este empieza a volar y poco a poco levantaba sus manos con una sonrisa, la gente miraba como la luna se movía hasta arriba pero estaban esperando el mejor momento, los chicos miraban con atención tal espectáculo mientras los niños miran fijamente la luna, el peli-azul seguía elevándose por el cielo hasta llegar al punto mas alto y eleva sus manos haciendo aparecer unas alas blancas y estando en el medio de la luna esta se ilumina fuertemente haciendo que sus rayos caigan a la tierra, la gente aplaudía por tal maravilloso espectáculo, los chicos sorprendidos por ver eso la luz blanca reflejaba en sus ojos tanto los de ellos como los de los niños, era hermoso verlo la gente festejaba normalmente otro levantamiento exitoso, mientras los muchachos se preparan para el día siguiente y dejan a los niños dormidos en las colchonetas y los animatronicos estaban apagados, apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir.

Afuera del castillo Aoba ocultaba sus alas en la misma colina real mirando fijamente la tierra, kaneko estando sentada en una roca de brazos y piernas cruzadas mira la misma tierra que el contrario con el viento resoplando en su cabello.

¿Cuánto falta para llevar el plan a cabo?-dijo la peli-rosa sin mirarlo

Ya recibí un mensaje de ellos y dijeron que vienen en dos días... Solo faltan dos días para ver lo que hare con ellos también-dijo Aoba acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado abrazándola con uno de sus brazos mientras pasa las horas de la noche.

¿Cuando revelara su plan?, ¿Qué pretende hacer con esas personas que vienen?, ¿Qué harán cuando se sepa el plan y como escaparan de allí?, ¿saldrán vírgenes de ese plan que Aoba esta planeando?, ¿Qué es lo que pretende? en el próximo capitulo se sabrá...

Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! gomenasai por tardar tanto en hacer la continuación las tareas y la escuela se extendieron y se pusieron mas exigentes cada vez! w n w la próxima intentare continuarla... Bye!


End file.
